


Far from the eyes

by grainipiot



Series: King and Seneschal [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post "What once sailed free", Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, around 20 years before canon, post "New Home", this is the sexy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Their relationship was barely starting, flourishing in secrecy. Now it might take a whole new turn behind the closed doors of the royal bedroom.Xin Zhao/Jarvan III | Pre-canon
Relationships: Jarvan Lightshield III/Xin Zhao
Series: King and Seneschal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184723
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First, welcome back to any reader from the original series! This new one will be dedicated to the sexy content, to keep things properly separate in two different fanfics. I don't know exactly how long it will be, at least 10 chapters but surely more because I can't be trusted with that xD  
> Enjoy this introduction!

_Would it be alright ? Maybe it is a little too soon_.

Jarvan wondered and it was the right time for that while he finished brushing Xin Zhao’s hair. This was going to be their fifth night together, if indeed it went without any kind of issues but he was optimistic. If nothing had happened the four first times, it wouldn’t now. They were careful.

Not so many nights and yet he liked to keep count because every single one was a small victory. A time when Xin Zhao could relax. _A little_. Jarvan wasn’t blind, he knew his lover would never truly relax because that was how he was, too dutiful to the point of nearly neglecting himself. Not physically of course but Xin Zhao wouldn’t look for comfort and attention unless it was strictly safe.

Like right now.

Privacy offered them such a perfect place to share things he wouldn’t even dream of offering outside. Affection, kisses every time they saw each other, hand holding, sweet words. But privacy could also allow them to share something else, something that had been on Jarvan’s mind for a while. Carnal affection, worship in bed. He had a few needs and their blossoming relationship only brought it up more and more. Usually he tried to ignore it for Xin Zhao’s sake but he was only human and he wanted his lover in every possible way.

It haunted Jarvan’s thoughts, even at that moment as he gently caressed the latter’s hair to appreciate his own work.

Always this question. _Would he agree ?_ Often the solution was extremely easy. He had to ask him.

_Either yes or no, it’s not the end of the world_. But yes it would be a little disappointing if Xin Zhao refused, without blaming him at all. He deserved to want things a certain way or not, to have this relationship take a sexual side or not.

Slowly Jarvan put the hairbrush away and embraced Xin Zhao from behind, sighing of relief for being able to indulge in such close contact. This time too they had undressed a little, only top clothing but it never stopped the latter from reacting with a touch of fluster every time.

_It’s adorable…_

« Love ? There something I have wanted to ask you for a while. »

Even if he didn’t get the answer he hoped for, at least Jarvan could enjoy that time to properly hug the latter. That wasn’t possible outside, sadly.

« Yes, my lord ? »

_Again_. He noticed the lack of his name but it was late and so far Xin Zhao had called him twice correctly. No need to push him further for something he wasn’t at ease with.

« Would you be interested if we shared relief together ? My apologies, I try to ask it politely but fail. Would you mind having sex ? » He didn’t mean to sound so cautious but it was the price to pay.

_How difficult to bring up in a subtle way…_ In itself, Jarvan didn’t feel bad for having needs, however he felt some light worries in case this put Xin Zhao off or even if he got a negative answer. Again relationships took time and effort.

Now he waited, paying attention to any kind of reaction from his beloved. Knowing Xin Zhao, he might say anything first, or maybe yes. The initial fluster of the first night left to think it might be a little much to register.

He felt a deep breath taken before words were whispered : « I wouldn’t mind. »

_Oh_. Great news but Jarvan needed to be sure and to ask more questions.

« Are you sure, Xin ? I hope you are not trying to please me by answering positively. Would you personally enjoy it if we… shared that kind of intimacy ? My point is you should fully agree or I won’t let it happen. »

« N-No, I mean it seriously. In my daily life I have no use for relief but personally I would love to partake in that kind of activity with you. For as long as you’d want me… »

The embrace grew tight since Xin Zhao held him in return, not in the same capacities but the intention was there. Jarvan already felt so comforted by what he heard. In need for more affection and possibly a deeper discussion, he let Xin Zhao go until he could move and face him. As quick Jarvan was struck by that light blush, making the latter even more beautiful. He stood his King’s gaze, that was already good.

« I have wanted you for some time. When you say you have no use for relief, do you mean that you do not have that kind of need ? »

Yes he was curious but it was only for the best. Meanwhile he got Xin Zhao to come on his lap, a bit too pleased with the situation as now he could embrace him fully. The latter returned all of the attention given, bringing a hand to Jarvan’s face while he surely looked for his words.

« It is… a bit peculiar to explain. I apologize, this is not very correct but since you asked, I try to give a truthful answer. I do not really need but I must confess, seeing you in that specific setting may have an effect… »

A lot of words to say that seeing Jarvan half-naked made him want. That was a lot to hear and to register, leaving him a bit too happy and aroused at the same time. How wonderful. At the same time it made sense because Xin Zhao led a strict life, with barely no free time. Jarvan guessed he had close to no libido but from the sound of it, the latter wasn’t suffering from it. He simply didn’t need relief.

« I too, love… If we are to confess a little, I had a difficult time casting these specific thoughts and yearning away. I would have been very satisfied with these nights as it is but the possibility of intimacy may drive me mad with desire. Will you let me love you in this new way… ? »

Oh he was getting too sentimental for something so crude but Jarvan had a lot of offer, in so many ways.

Without any warning that hand previously caressing his cheek moved to the back of his head just as Xin Zhao pulled him urgently for a kiss. Only two words came through before he silenced them both.

« Yes please… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooo  
> NOW LET'S GET TO IT

_Stay calm…_

Before anything, Xin Zhao had to stay calm and composed. It would almost be funny to see how much it affected him to be right there on King Jarvan’s lap during a conversation about sex while he had gone through hell before without blinking. This wasn’t the same thing. He was used to pain, blood and violence. Love and attention on the other hand, that was different. So helpless about how to behave.

It would be a shame if he came to disappoint the latter. _Never…_

That wasn’t a lie, he didn’t really feel need most of time. After not receiving anything, that wasn’t surprising but honestly, Xin Zhao could lead his life at peace without that. Now, it might change. He loved King Jarvan a lot and strangely, his love for him also made him want more. To seek pleasure with him sounded more than alright, very appealing too. Why ? No idea but now that he was on his lap, feeling these strong arms around him as their kiss neared its end, Xin Zhao knew he was going to be aroused.

Was it so wrong ?

_Stop, maybe not so soon…_

When the kiss was over, Xin Zhao did his best to fight back some control over his expression but it was useless, he knew he was blushing a little and that King Jarvan would notice very soon. Not that ashamed but still a little annoyed at himself, he parted a little, looking away while also feeling compelled to arch against the latter, to feel warm skin against his until it drove him mad. However he didn’t know if he was allowed, if his King was talking about that night. Possibly he was simply checking for next time.

« Love ? »

So he did notice, caressing Xin Zhao’s face lightly. There was no point in trying to dodge that question, better answer what was implicitly asked.

« My apologies, I did not mean to seem… distracted. My lord, will you want to have me tonight… ? » Actually saying it aloud only made him blush darker, making eye contact by respect but feeling so flustered.

_Ahhh…_

That warm smile told everything he needed, at least that he wouldn’t be judged here. With his typical care King Jarvan answered him.

« Only if you want to. On my side, I would love to… have a taste tonight but I would perfectly understand if you prefer to wait a little. If we do get more intimate now, it will not be very thorough, merely enough to get used to this new intimacy. All I need is your opinion. »

So much patience, only for him. At the same time, it wasn’t so needed but Xin Zhao appreciated the intention. For once he would have to choose but it seemed that this time his own body would make the decision.

« Tonight. I would really like it, please. »

Rarely did he get to make someone so obviously happy merely with his words. It was immediate, King Jarvan’s expression lit up in soft joy as he embraced Xin Zhao strongly. Then he couldn’t see his face but he heard him loud and clear.

« Oh dear, I am delighted to hear so… Shall we undress first ? »

« Y-Yes, my lord. »

They were really going to share this kind of intimacy. Having to undress was the last nail, Xin Zhao understood the reality of the instant when the latter gently coaxed him to move off his lap so he could take care of his pants.

 _It’s alright…_ If only he could control himself better. Nonetheless, he moved in bed and made quick work of the last of his clothing until he was completely bare to be seen. Only then did he take a look at King Jarvan, because before he had been so focused on not making a fool of himself. So he saw the latter, naked and already half-hard.

_Oh the gods have mercy…_

« Are you done, love ? Please come here ? »

Xin Zhao felt so many things at once, some anxiety but also a good amount of arousal. How could he have doubted that ? King Jarvan was really handsome and to see him in all naked glory was something else. He also came to realize that he was desired, not just the target of affection but also the origin of lust. Struck silent for a time, he still got the mind to follow the latter’s open gestures until he was again sitting on his lap. This time, no clothes. Only blossoming need and sweet fluster.

It was done, the first step toward another kind of intimacy. Xin Zhao gingerly returned everything he could as he felt these rough hands grab him to take him closer, not exactly careful but the whole tenderness was obvious. King Jarvan caressed him, stroked firm flesh and sighed of pleasure. It got so sweet when he nuzzled Xin Zhao’s neck a little, merely to enjoy the proximity. Those hands never went too low, not yet.

« Tell me, Xin, is this still alright for you ? I feel how tense you are but I guess this isn’t simply because you do not want to be here. » Said so close, right before a small peck to his neck.

« My lord, I… » _Don’t apologize !_ For once he could try to stop himself. « I think everything is alright and I am ready for next step, please proceed. Would you like me to pleasure you… ? »

How to talk about sex without being crude or impolite. Very good question. In any case Xin Zhao had to make do, feeling like hiding again because he had just suggested touching the latter sexually.

« I must admit, I’d love that very much… Go on without fear, nothing bad can happen. »

« …Very well, my lord. »

It was easy, he could do it. But it wasn’t just a question of how easy it was, Xin Zhao also feared his own reactions. This was all so new and very private. Slowly he tried to busy his hand over his King’s body lower and lower, from his chest to his side, until he would definitely cross the limit. _It’s alright…_ So he did it and gently caressed the latter’s cock. Again it made him dizzy to know he was the reason why King Jarvan was aroused and now he would only encourage it.

A first sigh : « More, please… »

And who was he to refuse ? No other way around, Xin Zhao took his cock in hand and stroked him slowly at first. Merely a try while he ignored that wave of arousal that struck him. A nice pace all in shy curiosity and wonder for the reaction he earned. Little by little he made King Jarvan fully hard, to the point of a shaky reflex.

He heard it. A first moan of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's startiiiiiiiiiiiiing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go!  
> result of the friday poll, enjoy your meal~

_Slow…._

To rush so early would be a silly mistake, Jarvan wanted to take his time to relish that moment properly. Some night thinking about intimate touch and now it was reality, Xin Zhao was eagerly offering him pleasure with great attention.

« Ah… » It was good enough for him to voice these tiny moans, nothing too loud but he let it out to encourage the latter.

« …Is it to your taste, my lord ? »

_Again_. Jarvan sighed and not just from pleasure. However he wasn’t in the mood to correct Xin Zhao again and again, his main focus was on his cock.

« A little faster, that would be perfect, love… You’re doing perfect… »

« Very well, I will try to do my best… »

The pace picked up, making a few slick sounds thanks to the increasing amount of precome made so far. Jarvan didn’t care much about that or about being discreet. All of his attention was on Xin Zhao, hearing him react from time to time. Since Jarvan was resting his face against the latter’s neck, he wouldn’t see his expression but by looking down he could see instead Xin Zhao’s cock, now fully hard with a tiny bead of fluid ready to trickle down.

_So he wants too…_ Very good news, maybe he could even imagine that he was the reason why his wonderful lover was aroused. A bit selfish but Jarvan liked this hypothesis, just like the idea that he was attractive enough to ear this kind of reaction. When he wasn’t too breathless yet, he teased shortly Xin Zhao’s cock until he heard a sound of relief.

« My lord, please… Let me take care of you first, you are distracting me a little… »

_I’d love to ‘distract’ him more then…_

« Very well, Xin… But once it is done, I will take care of you… »

« This… I shouldn’t let you. »

Where did that come from ? Always the so called barrier of status ? Jarvan didn’t want to debate that right now, he wanted Xin Zhao to go a little faster over him so he could come. It was already so good, not even ashamed of the way his body bucked into contact, chasing relief ardently. He had burned for so long to hold Xin Zhao like this and to be able to share intimacy. Now he could melt at peace, the rhythm was getting faster and he felt his end nearby.

« I will take care of oh—do that again please… I will take care of you afterward, I want to see you come… » Just to get the point across, he gently moved to make eye contact and it did make him evern harder to see Xin Zhao blush like that, obviously unsure.

« …If you want me like this, I will let you have me. »

Not composed enough to hide everything, it would seem. When he averted his gaze while keeping his sweet attention going, Jarvan coaxed him into a kiss which was difficult before so often he couldn’t muffle the pleasure he found. Nonetheless he was stubborn and so he kissed Xin Zhao until they were both breathless and so terribly aroused. In their position, he felt the latter’s erection against him and that was definitely alluring.

_Don’t, later…_

Hands over each other, that was the more refined details. A thin trail of saliva from their passionate kisses, a soft red magnifying Xin Zhao’s beauty to the very end of his ears, these dedicated eyes still struggling in that moment, conflicted. Oh he loved him so much and nothing could have come as close to reality when it was time to describe this moment. And it was merely a taste. _Oh, yes…._ Accidentally he thrust a bit too fast into the latter’s hand merely for thinking about it. He wanted so much, it busied his lonely nights nicely but it wasn’t the same thing than having Xin Zhao working him to climax with all of his attention.

« Close… The gods have mercy on me, I won’t be able to last… »

« A-Ah, very well ! Then come, please… I have been waiting for it… »

Xin Zhao was just that precious.

Since he felt that he was getting too close, Jarvan embraced him strongly at least to ride the feeling, bracing himself. Somehow they kept gazing at each other while Xin Zhao was obviously making a big effort to relieve him. Each flick of his wrist was felt, twisted grasp and slick noises. Almost obscene. Almost because Jarvan embraced all of it, it had been so long without proper relief and now he was getting it all. His lover sat there on his lap, leaving his own arousal to be scene though he was the one in control. Literally.

« Xin… Ah—h… »

A similarly needy sound came from Xin Zhao, which absolutely destroyed Jarvan’s last chance at holding it together. Unable to remain in place, he slightly bent forward to rest against the latter and came, turning his hold quite tight.

« N-Now… » Nothing else came after that, too incoherent as he gently pleaded Xin Zhao to give it all.

_Oh gods…_

It ended on a very sweet note, once everything slowed down. He felt slowly gestures not far of his neck until Xin Zhao cradled his face.

« Jarvan… ? Was it… was it good ? »

Well, since Jarvan had come between them and taken some time to come back, it had to be good indeed. He got a little tired though, but not enough to distract him too much. In a very soft and tender mood compared to the previous desperate rush, he cuddled Xin Zhao a little before giving him a short peck. Of course, he did note the use of his name, which was purely bonus for his mood now. Full relaxation.

« More than you could even imagine… But you know what this means now. »

For a time Xin Zhao looked like he had no idea about it. Then it struck.

« Oh. » Not enough to translate that adorable look over his face, likely to get redder in the following seconds. « You do not have to… But since that is your wish, I will graciously accept it. »

« I will do everything to make you feel good… Thank you, my dear. »

it could be a warning. Next second, Jarvan got his hand exactly where he wanted it and gave a few easy strokes as to warm up. To feel Xin Zhao twitch into his grasp was actually as sweet as arousing.

_Here we are…_ Now he could have all he had been thinking about, hearing Xin Zhao moan lowly under strong pleasure.

Beautiful melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah it's slow xD

**Author's Note:**

> This series will remain in the usual cycle, so one update at best every week, at worst every two weeks (i don't know)!
> 
> For any questions or curious, you can find me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
